Storm Hawks yaoi drabbles
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Here are all the drabbles I've made for Storm Hawks; they will mostly consist of Dark AcexAerrow and FinnxAerrow. Rated M just to be safe. Chapter 8 up: Crotch
1. Dreams

First drabble

First drabble! Yeah I was bored and decided doing some nice SH drabbles will do, be warned most of these will be Yaoi. Until then later!

Jade xx

* * *

1. Dreams

Pairing: Dark AcexAerrow

* * *

It was stupid.

Aerrow KNEW it was stupid, he KNEW that if a certain person ever found out what he thought about, what he fantasised about, the man would use it against him, but he just couldn't seem to stop himself from doing it.

"Aerrow are you okay?" Aerrow blinked out of his thoughts and looked up to see Piper; it was around 4 in the morning, Piper had probably been pulling and all-nighter to plot their course to the old and forgotten Terra Nen for their next mission; the Cyclonian's had been trying to excavate the ancient Terra which was said it hold rare crystals.

The red head looked at her for a moment as he blinked and gave her a tired but cheerful smile; it was fake but Piper didn't know that, she didn't know what he saw at night, what he dreamt about, she'd probably hate him if she knew.

They'd all hate him if they knew whom he'd been dreaming about and that scared him more than anything.

"I'm fine Piper, absolutely fine" he lied as he sipped on his coffee and tried not to day dream or think about the man with dark hair and blood red eyes that haunted his dreams and hated him in reality.

* * *

Short but sweet ne? I usually do really long drabbles because I like detail but short drabbles are just as sweet!


	2. Weakness

Second drabble, don't own Storm Hawks, simple as that really

2. Weakness

Pairing: Dark AcexAerrow

* * *

Everyone had a weakness; there is no one person who has no weaknesses though the Dark Ace like to think his one weakness didn't exist.

The one weakness he had, with red hair that looked like fire and green eyes that shone like emeralds.

The Dark Ace jerked awake for the fifth time that night and growled in annoyance; No matter what he did his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone whether he was sleeping or awake. Sighing he washed and dressed; he needed to see his master anyway.

When he arrived the reception form her was cold; Ace could tell by the stiffness in her shoulders she was annoyed with him. "Again you have gone to destroy the Storm Hawks, and again you have failed me…why is that Dark Ace?" she asked her voice like ice.

Ace said nothing for a moment; the simple way to get though this meeting was to tell the truth, Ace knew this, but he couldn't tell her this truth, if she knew he had a weakness she would send Ravess or worse; Snipe out to destroy it.

"I do not know master, but I assure you it will not happen again" he said softly his head low hoping that she would believe him, that he could convince her this time.

Cyclonis's laugh was as cold as her tone and in an instant Ace realized that she knew about his weakness, about his obsession "It better not, the next time you see that boy, kill him" she hissed her eyes glaring into her second in command, the one man she used to trust; but she did not trust him anymore, not after his constant failures involving the Storm Hawks.

Ace said nothing; he merely bowed and left, his heart feeling heavy in his chest but still he said nothing, his face revealed nothing as he barked orders at talon grunts and prepared himself for the attack he would put on the Condor personally.

Because he was the Dark Ace, and he didn't have any weakness.

* * *

Be honest this is crappy isn't it? I had a real hard time doing this one what with me being distracted by my friend's and stuff. Oh well its done now! I hope you guys like!

Jade xx


	3. Green

Back again with another drabble this time it's…dun dun duuun! FinnxAerrow! Why? Because I've become obsessed with this pairing that's why XD Anyway hope you enjoy! Later!

Jade xx

* * *

3. Green

Pairing: One sided FinnxAerrow

* * *

Green.

That's what he saw at night, that all he could ever see, beautiful eye that shone like green emeralds. He saw them during they day whenever he looked at his leader he saw how they changed colour depending on his leaders mood how they seemed to sparkle as he laughed or how the sharpened up and got focused when he was determined.

There wasn't anything he didn't love about those eyes.

He couldn't sleep because of those eyes, not until he gave into to what his body wanted and he worked himself up into a blissful release at night in the privacy of his own room, one hand pleasuring himself and the other over his mouth in case he moaned his leaders name too loud.

When he was done he would lie there panting and sticky and feel dirty and ashamed; Aerrow was straight, he didn't like Finn or any other guy like that, he would never return his affections, that only happened in his dreams; only then could he touch Aerrow, kiss him and make love to him as he imagined.

But in the end he knew that those green eyes would never look at them they way he wanted them too.

They would never be his.

* * *

Wow this is a bit angsty ne? Oh well its cute as well and FinnxAerrow has been on my mind since I saw Aerrow land in top of Finn in 'A little trouble' (Ep 14) so Im glad I got this out Until the next time! Later!

Jade xx


	4. Tropica

Okay I'll have to say this is LONG for a drabble its more like a short one shot, but I couldn't resist myself this is based off an RP I did with my good friend Bastet (Or newthundera on Deviant Art) and I just used that concept and tweaked it a bit Enjoy!

Jade xx

* * *

4. Tropica.

Pairing: Dark AcexAerrow/AerrowxFinn

* * *

Of all the places Ace would rather NOT be, it would be on Terra Tropica.

Unfortunately his BOSS had sent him here…on vacation.

He didn't understand his master's logic sometimes, for a woman hell-bent on taking over the world she seemed to LOVE torturing him.

"Ace you've been stressed recently and I think a vacation would do you some good, hmm how about on Terra Tropica?" she said the tone in her voice leaving no room for argument; Ace had no choice but to nod, even though he was perfectly fine and HATED beaches.

The dark haired man scowled as he sat on the beach with the RAPTORS no less and felt like a complete idiot; he couldn't wear his armour here, which was more like a second skin to him, anything else just felt plain wrong, which is what the black shirt and red knee length shorts he was wearing felt like.

The raptors were having a ball sunbathing and lazing about on the side of Terra Tropica that wasn't populated by tourists; growling he got up, brushed the sand from his pants and decided he needed a drink, so he headed to a stand he'd seen earlier. "Grape soda, now" he growled when he got there, not in the mood to even act like he was enjoying himself as he put money on the counter before he cracked the soda open and took a swig of it.

He was just about to drink some more when he heard someone very familiar "Finn stop it, not here" the dark haired man blinked and looked across the counter before his eyes widened; there coming towards him was none of the than Aerrow wearing nothing but green swim trunks (And looked very sexy in them), holding hands with his blonde sharpshooter, who seemed adamant to continue nibbling on his leaders ear.

Aerrow's face was flushed and was trying to squirm away from the blondes mouth before he poked the other in the ribs and Finn got the point and pouted a bit "You're always running my fun man" he said and the red haired teenager rolled his eyes before they scanned the stand and passed over Ace, the boy then did a double take and his eyes went wide.

The older man noticed that and just waved at the boy's shocked look; it's not like he was going to fight the sexy little red head; he didn't even have his weapons or armour with him, he'd been forced to leave them behind. He finished his soda and crushed the can in one hand before he stalked off in the opposite direction.

He didn't expect Aerrow to actually follow him.

"What are YOU doing here!? Ace froze before he turned to look at the red head, who was scowling at him and was seemingly on guard...or at least on guard as you could be when your wearing nothing but green swim trunks.

"Nothing" he said simply.

"Bullshit" Aerrow said back "What devious scheme are you and Cyclonis up to now?"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes and kept walking and the boy naturally followed "Like I said nothing, were not even technically enemies at the moment seen as I'm off duty and on vacation" Ace said the last word with a slight amount of grimace.

Aerrow blinked at that "Wait, wait hold on" he said stopping the man "Master Cyclonis; evil overlord who's hell bent on taking over Atmos, sent you the Dark Ace her evil henchman, on vacation!?" Ace nodded and the red head did that last thing he'd ever expected from the red head.

He laughed.

Aerrow laughed his cute little ass off at this news until there were tears in his eyes and his face was red, Ace growled; he didn't take lightly to being laughed at especially by some 15 year old Sky Knight. He decided he had to shut the boy up so he dragged the boy deeper under the shade of the palm trees and sealed his lips over Aerrow's.

The red head seemed to jerk in surprise at this as the laughing abruptly stopped and Ace inwardly smirked as he slowly pulled away knowing that would put the boy into some sort of shock, at least long enough for him to escape or so he hoped.

Instead the moment the man tried pulling away Aerrow pulled him straight back into it, his slim arms around the man's neck and moaned a little into the kiss which sent shivers down Ace spine, before he realized what he was doing he grabbed the boys hips and pulled him closer a she pressed the boys back against a palm tree.

When they finally parted minutes later Aerrow was panting and flushed and Ace smirked as Aerrow gave him a half fearful and half questioning look.

"Maybe Tropica isn't so bad, not when you're on it" he purred in the boys ear before he kissed Aerrow again.

His vacation was better already.

* * *

I know! I KNOW this sucks but I couldn't resist! I HAD to get this outta my brain before it exploded XD Anyway it's a about twice as long as usual so I hope you guys enjoy!

Jade xx


	5. Morning after Pt 1

Back again! As requested there's some more FinnxAerrow coming your way this one's a bit more cheerful I guess XD Until next time!

Jade xx

* * *

5. Morning After Pt1

Pairing: FinnxAerrow

* * *

Aerrow didn't know how this had happened, honestly he didn't.

One minute they were on Neon having fun for once when Finn suddenly grabbed him and Junko and lead him to a shady bar…

Everything else was hazy after that, but he could vaguely remember the feeling of skin pressing against skin, lips pressed together, moans mingled with each other as well as the blissful release afterwards. Aerrow realized he'd probably had sex and he didn't mind that…he just didn't realize until the next morning that he'd actually slept with a guy…

With Finn in fact.

Aerrow stared at his quietly snoring friend wide eyed, before he dared to look under the covers and blushed; yup he was naked and the sheets were a little um…sticky, and his ass hurt like hell all in all he could confirm he'd had sex with his best friend.

"Oh shit…"

* * *

Its not over kiddies! There shall be a squeal to this I plan on writing Finn's POV too until then! Later!

Jade xx


	6. Morning after Pt 2

When Finn woke up the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone

Back again Hope you enjoy the second part to this, this time its in Finn's point of view!

* * *

The morning after Part 2

Paring: FinnxAerrow

* * *

When Finn woke up the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone.

He rolled over to see who it was and cried out in shock before he fell out of the bed on his ass when he saw Aerrow who looked just as shocked as he did. Finn realized he was naked and looked at Aerrow "Dude…did we?" he asked.

Aerrow said nothing he simply nodded a confirmation.

Finn stared at his leader before he groaned and rubbed his face "Oh fuck…" he groaned; the fact he'd slept with Aerrow in Finn's mind wasn't a bad thing; he'd had a crush on Aerrow for so long the blonde couldn't even remember when it had started.

Sighing the blonde raked a hand through his messy hair as he tried to clear his hung over mind about what had happened; He remembered dragging Aerrow to a bar and they both got drunk off some vodka, Junko had turned in for an early night as some point and that's when it go blurry; he remembered telling Aerrow he looked pretty and the next thing he remembered was he was fucking Aerrow and listening to his leader's cries of pleasure.

Finn shivered a little at those vague memories and sort of wished he could relive it with Aerrow

But that would never happen…right?

* * *

Nope this is NOT over yet XD I'm planning at least one more so stay tuned for part three at some point.


	7. Fight

Hello all! Yes I'm back again with another drabble for you this one again is longer than normal, I do try and keep them short but what can I say? I'm a sucker for details in fics XD Hope you like it anyway and don't forget to Read and review!

Jade xx

* * *

7. Fight

Pairing: Dark AcexAerrow

* * *

Blade's clashed together, the glowing edges of blue and red making sparks as they pressed against each other, the blades fizzed and sputtered as the rain poured down upon the two fighters as they slid about in the mud, in the end all the battles they had fought against each other boiled down to this fight, they were alone, crashed on a uncharted Terra with no backup and no escape.

All they had was the fight inside them, the flame of rivalry burning inside them both; neither knew who drew their weapon first but before they knew it they were fighting as thunder crashed around them and the skies spilt apart from the lightning.

"Your losing your touch Aerrow" the dark haired man growled as he pushed the boy back hoping to pin him against as large rock formation, but the boy was good, he had to give the red head some credit, even for his young age he was skilled and could detect many of Aces 'traps' to disarm him; Aerrow kicked the man back and struck again.

"The only one losing their touch-" he cut off as he kicked low sweeping the man feet from under him "And their footing is you!" he said as he went to attack again his green eyes glowing in the dimness of the night despite the mud caked on his face.

Ace blocked it and backed off a bit; they were both tired; the older man hated to admit it, but the brat had actually given him a run for his money and almost worn him out; none of his fights with anyone else had ever lasted so long. "I don't think so, tonight we end this" he stated as he turned off the crystal in his sword and stuck it into he soft muddy ground before he cracked his knuckles. Aerrow seemed to get the hint and dumped his blades carelessly before charging at the man.

Unlike the clashing of blades that had lasted for hours, the fistfight lasted seconds before Ace had the red haired sky knight pinned in the mud, one strong thin hand wrapped around the boy's throat firmly "I believe I win boy" he hissed in Aerrow's ear as he struggled to get up, but the mud was clinging to him and sucking him downwards keeping the red haired sky knight stuck where he was.

"You'll never win" Aerrow stared back his green eyes burning like jade fire and Ace smirked; those eyes were enticing he had to admit; even burning with hatred they were beautiful "We'll see about that" he purred before he leaned down and kissed the boy roughly; there was no kindness in the kiss, nor any love, it was a kiss of lust, of passion that was only brought about from their rivalry, Aerrow refused to moan into the kiss, he was stubborn like that but he did kiss back, being just as lustful and passionate as Ace was.

Then Ace pulled back and stood, his clothing and armour tarnished with mud and his hair sticking to his face "The next time we fight boy we'll finish this, and when that happens one of us will die" he said before he turned and pulled out his sword from the mud before he turned and left.

Aerrow listened to the man's words as he stared upwards blankly from the rain before he forced himself to get out of the mud one dirty hand touched his lips softly as his eyes glared into the distance where Ace had melded into the shadows. "No…I don't think this will ever end" he whispered to himself as he pulled out his blades and walked into the opposite direction. Aerrow somehow knew the fighting between him and Ace wouldn't stop, even after the world was at peace.

It wouldn't stop because they needed it, they needed the challenge, and they needed the thrill.

Even if they hated it, they needed each other.

* * *

Do you like it? Its sort of my perspective on why Ace and Aerrow seem to seek each other when they fight; they're equals in battle and therefore give each other a challenge and a thrill and that's why the fighting between them would never really end in my opinion, I just added a DAxAerrow twist to it cause I could XD

Anyway until next time!

Jade.


	8. Crotch

The fight was like all the others, same old Talons same old Dark Ace vs Aerrow fight, same old Finn landing on his crotch on s

Yes, I'm finally back again. This was just ASKING to be written especially when I've been watching a lot of re-runs lately. Sorry for the wait I've just been really busy, but I'm back now so enjoy!

8. Crotch

Pairing: FinnxAerrow (Or is it AerrowxFinn? XD)

The fight was like all the others, same old Talons same old Dark Ace vs. Aerrow fight, same old Finn landing on his crotch on someone ELSE'S skimmer.

That both annoyed and scared the blonde; he could tell there was no way he was ever having kids with the amount of times he landed crotch first on hard metal, and the blonde was seriously wondering if he could even get an erection any more. Not only did his personal problems worry him but he was scared; the rest called him lucky for having landed on the skimmers, but just how far would that luck go? How far would it stretch until he ran out and ended up dumped into the wastelands and eaten by lava worms?

Finn shook his head as he tried not to freak out about it; it had been a long day his crotch was sore and he was tired; he needed sleep that's all, he would worry about if he could get a hard on later…

Or he would have if a certain red head hadn't just stepped out of the shower.

Finn stared, how could he NOT stare! Aerrow just looked like he'd descended from mount Olympus; his hair had turned a dark bloody colour and strand of it stuck to his face and neck, droplets of the warm water slid down the red heads body, down a toned chest and flat abs before disappearing and soaking into the fluffy white towel that Aerrow had hung low on his hips.

Finn was almost drooling.

It was a surprise to Finn when he realized he liked guys; it was just plain weird to him, after all such things like homosexuality were usually outcast on Atmos, it was a thing that was looked down upon, so Finn had kept it to himself, he didn't want anyone to know he wasn't really the girl crazy sharpshooter the everyone thought he was, more he in the closet and bisexual.

"…Finn?" Aerrow's voice snapped the blonde out of his daydream which had almost made him start drooling "You okay?" he asked concerned and began walking towards him. The blonde almost blushed from embarrassment alone not only that Aerrow had caught him staring, but also he now had a major hard on for one of his best friends.

Thankfully Aerrow didn't seem to notice said erection as he walked over concerned he pressed a warn damp hand to Finn's forehead "Are you getting sick? You feel really warm…" Aerrow said concerned and Finn sighed in relief; good old Aerrow, always concerned about he team mates and hopefully will be so concerned he won't look down.

"N-No I'm not sick I'm just tired dude" the blonde said as he tried to calm his heartbeat down as Aerrow's soft fingertips brushed against his cheek as the red head pulled away a slight frown still on his face "Okay if your sure, go get some rest, chores can wait until tomorrow" Aerrow said with a smile before he walked past Finn with a wave goodbye still completely unaware of Finn's erection.

Finn stood there cheering inside his head that he'd gotten away with it until the tiny logical part of his brain (That always seemed to sound drunk) pointed out that he still had a major hard on for his Sky Knight and he was STILL in the middle of the hallway.

Needless to say the blonde ran to his room, stripped and wasn't heard from again that night other than a few muffled moans and groans.

Or so the blonde thought…

--

Aerrow sat on his bed and looked at that hand that had touched Finn before he flopped back and sighed; it was stupid; there was no way Finn was gay or liked him romantically so why did he even bother trying? Why did he want to get close to Finn and touch him? why did he dream of no-one but him? (Well there was that one dream about the Dark Ace but in Aerrow's mind that was the Merb cabbage that gave him THAT weird dream)

The red head sighed softly as he rolled onto his side and tried to ignore the huge boner he had right about now; just touching Finn made him like this and despite trying to ignore it he knew it wouldn't go away on its own.

So Aerrow dealt with it.

Finn was just about to jerk off while thinking about Aerrow for the second time when he heard the knock on his door; he was so glad he'd been quiet for the last few minutes. He stood and went to his door, only planning on peeking out and seeing whom it was.

Aerrow had other ideas.

The red head forced the door open and shoved himself through before he slammed the door shut behind him, he was still damp and still wearing nothing but a towel which didn't help Finn's state of mind much, then of course his mind blanked out a few seconds later because Aerrow had yanked the blonde to him and kissed him.

Finn blinked and stared wide eyes at the sexy red head who was currently kissing him and forcing Finn to be pressed up against him, the blonde almost freaked when he could feel Aerrow's erection as well as his own and groaned softly as Aerrow began rubbing his hips against him "A-Aerrow" Finn stuttered shocked as the red head let him go to stare at him panting a little.

Aerrow ground against him harder and smirked "Finn shut up, kiss me and let me help you deal with your poor crotch…that is if you help me with mine" he purred in the blonde's ear; the red head inwardly was scared but Finn hadn't pushed him away yet; this was risky but when had risk assessments in ANYTHING had ever made the red head care or be cautious?

Finn almost came in his pants at those words and groaned softly "A-Aerrow" he shivered; oh yeah this was hot without another word the blonde just nodded.

Neither of them were seen for the rest of the night and nor for most of the morning the next day, but by the end of it both boys had satisfied looks on their faces and Aerrow was walking funny.

Piper rolled her eyes as she saw this before looking back at her maps; it was about damn time they both came out the closet to each other, maybe now she'd get some peace.

After all having her room right NEXT to Finns had its bad points.

Yes I skipped out on the sex scene, use your imaginations because I'm not writing it, not only am a lazy SOB, but all of these drabbles are meant to be rated T so there then again the amount of times I had to use different words for the crotch might make me put the rating up XP

Anyway until next time


End file.
